


Spin the Bottle (Day 4)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, February Ficlet Challenge, Fluff, M/M, No actual spinning of the bottle, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Bucky's never played Spin the Bottle. Turns out, neither has Peter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Spin the Bottle (Day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 4 Prompt: **Spin the Bottle** | ~~Prostitution~~ | ~~I can't use all these tickets but I keep buying them because you're the ticket attendant and you're cute~~ | ~~Call me a name, kill me with words, forget about me, it's what I deserve~~

“You know,” Bucky says, face nuzzling into Peter’s hair as they sit wrapped around each other on the couch in Bucky’s rooms in the Avenger’s Tower, watching some teen horror/comedy movie Bucky could really care less about, “I’ve never played spin the bottle.”

Peter pulls away slightly to look at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replies. “I’m not sure that it was much of a thing when I was younger. Maybe other people played it.” He shrugs, grin turning sly. “Besides, back then, I didn’t have any trouble getting people to kiss me. Didn’t need no bottle.”

Peter smacks him on the chest with one hand. “Yeah, yeah, you got around. We’ve all heard the stories from Steve.”

Bucky mock frowns in protest. “Hey! You saying I was a man-slut?”

Peter raises his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. “Well… if the shoe fits…”

“Brat,” Bucky grumps, wrapping his arms tight around Peter. “Get back over here and stop being disrespectful to your elders.”

Peter squawks a protest then falls silent and they continue watching as the girl on-screen kisses a guy and then kills him horribly.

Peter makes a moue of distaste before saying, “Huh. You know what? I’ve never played spin the bottle either.”

Bucky makes a considering noise. “If you’ve never played it and I’ve never played it…”

“We could totally NOT bother to get up and find a bottle and just say that we did. After all, you did say you didn’t need no bottle to get people to kiss you.” Peter’s grin is both cheeky and challenging when he turns his head to face Bucky, clicking the remote to turn the tv off. “You weren’t really watching that, anyway, were you? Because I’ve got a much better idea about how we could use our time.”

Bucky smirks. “I bet you do, kiddo, I bet you do,” he says, and his eyes flutter shut as Peter leans towards him, tongue licking into his mouth right from the start. It’s playful and hot and totally worth the loss of the not-very-good movie. He shifts on the couch to lay down more, dragging Peter to lie on top of him, cradling him between his legs. “You know something else? I’ve never played strip Monopoly. Maybe later we could—” His words get cut off as Peter pounces on his mouth once more, a groan of frustration leaving him.

“Less talking, more kissing,” Peter mutters around nibbling on Bucky’s bottom lip. “And we can totally strip without playing Monopoly.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Bucky says and proceeds to do just that.


End file.
